Maya, Green Star y Death the Zell
by Oraange
Summary: Muchos años despues de derrotar al Kishin, Soul y Maka tuvieron una hija, BS y Tsubaki un hijo y Kid y Chrona tambien. Cuando estos chicos tienen las edades para entrar al shibusen se hacen compañeros. Seran Tecnico o Arma?
1. Prologo

_**..::Maka POV::..**_

Ya han pasado muchos años desde que derrotamos al Kishin. Pasaron muchas cosas en estos años, por ejemplo, Kid acepto que Chrona era simetrica y despues de unos meses le pidio matrimonio. Realmente nos sorprendimos mucho cuando lo escuchamos.

Black Star y Tsubaki tambien se casaron, tuvieron un hijo, a la cual Black Star lo nombro Green Star.

En cuanto a Soul y a mi... Tenemos una historia diferente, bueno no tanto.

Despues de la pelea con el Kishin, Soul me declaro sus sentimientos. Yo tarde un poco en responder, pero obviamente estaba muy feliz. 2 meses despues nos casamos. Y luego seguimos el mismo camino que Black Star y Tsubaki, pero nosotros tuvimos una hija, la cual ahora tiene 14 años. Su nombre es Maya, tiene los ojos rubi de Soul pero es un clon mio por asi decirlo. Su cabello siempre esta suelto. una parte de el lo tiene rubio como yo y la otra parte blanco como Soul.

Maya actualmente va al Shibusen, junto con Green Star y Zell. Cierto! Zell es el hijo de Kid y Chrona. Es un clon de Kid, pero es algo timido como su madre.

Green Star es tambien un clon de su padre. Siempre hace estupideces.

_**..::Maya POV::..**_

Ñamm!! Que sueño... que hora es? ..... LAS 8:50!! DEMONIOS!! LE DIJE A MAMA QUE ME DESPERTARA!!

Me cambie los mas rapido que pude. Mi ropa consiste en una remera con un lado manga corta y el otro larga. Llevo una falda negra y unas calsas negras tambien. Mis zapatos son como los que usaba mi madre cuando tenia mi edad.

Baje las escaleras y me encontre con mi mama dandole de comer a mi pequeño hermano, se llama Cloud, apenas tiene 5 meses.

- Mama, ya me voy al Shibusen.- Dije mientras abria la puerta.

- No desayunaras?- Me pregunto.

- No, asino no podre llegar.- Le dije ya saliendo.

- Bueno, adios hija.- Se despidio mi mama con una sonrisa.

- Adios!- Le respondi de la misma manera.

Empece a correr. Estaba a mitad de camino y una rafaga de viento que vino de atras volo un monton de polvo. Alse mi vista y me encontre con el idiota de Green Star corriendo como loco.

- A QUE NO ME GANAS MAYA!!- Grito el.

- Dios... Que asimetrico es...- Dijo una persona detras de mi.

- Oh! Hola Zell!!- Como estas?

- B-Bien... Supongo yo.- Me dijo.

- Eres un poquito bipolar....- Dije viendolo fijamente.

- P-Por que?- Me pregunto ingenuo.

- Pues... Aveces eres como tu papa y otras veces cambias completamente y eres como tu mama.- Le explique.

- Nah... no creo... bueno supongo.... Vamos con Green Star que se nos hace tarde.- Me dijo ya corriendo.

- Voy!!- Dije siguiendole al Shibusen.


	2. Capitulo 1: Viaje de 15 años al pasado

**Perdon pero primero que nada gracias por los reviews y querio cambiar algo... El hermano de Maya, Cloud enrealidad tiene 13 años y esta dentro del Shibusen. Es un cambio para que algo se lleve mas adelante.**

**Soul Eater no es mio T^T**

**Bueno aqui les va el Cap!!**

_**...::Maya POV::...**_

Corrimos y llegamos al Shibusen. Segun lo que me contaron mis padres sigue igual. Hace 1 año que entre junto a Zell y Green Star. Green Star y yo somos compañeros. No se por que todavia accedi ser su compañera. Yo soy la tecnico y el es el arma. Tiene las mismas formas que su madre pero me gusta usarlo en modo de katana y espada demoniaca.

Zell tiene una compañara de nombre Kairi. Es pariente del clan de la madre de Green Star. Su forma de arma son 2 guadañas encadenadas (La primera arma que usaba Black Star), ya que Zell pensaba que 2 armas en 1 seria mas simetrico, ademas Zell si tenia las 3 rayas de la cabeza completas.

Sono el timbre, teniamos que ir a clase. Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares. Green Star a mi lado, Zell y Kairi por arriba. Y ami lado estaba Megumi y su compañero Nick. Oh es cierto!! No les he contado todavia. Megumi es la hija de Ox-kun y Kim-san. Es una tecnico como ellos. Nick es un arma y hijo de las armas de los padres de Megumi (Osea Harvar y Jacqueline). Ellos se conocen desde que son pequeños gracias a que sus padres son muy amigos.

Nosotros 3 tambien, a Kairi la conocio Zell hace 1 año y se quedo con ella.

Por otro lado Zell, Green Star y yo nos conocemos tambien por nuestros padres. Cada masomenos... de 1 a 6 meses nos veiamos por que nos visitamabos. Cuando tenia 5 años recuerdo que Green Star siempre me moletaba. A los 6 ya habia pagado por eso ya que mi mama me enseño a hacer un Maya-chop.

- Buenos dias chicos.- Nos dijo alegre la profesora Chrona. Asi es, la mama de Zell es nuestra profesora, aunque a veces se trabe cuando habla es muy buena con nosotros.

- Buenos dias profesora.- Respondimos todos.

- Bien ahora empesemos la clase.- Empeso a escribir en la pizarra.

Paso una hora y ahi parecio que la profesora se sobresalto.

- Hayy noo! Kid me va a matar...- Murmuro por lo bajo.

- Maya, Green Star, Zell y Kairi. Kid-sama los llama.- Dijo rapido. (Realmente no se como decir a Kid como el director... para mi queda mal decirle Shinigami-sama XD)

- Para que nos querra mi padre?- Pregunto Zell.

-No lo se...- Le dije.

Llegamos con Kid-sama. Estaba ahi con su padre, Shinigami-sama.

- Bueno dias chicos.- Nos saludo el padre de Zell.

- Bueno dias Kid-sama.- Respondimos Green Star, Kairi y yo.

- Buenos dias padre.- Le dijo despues Zell.

- Azu Azu!!- Nos saludo el abuelo ( como que queda mal XD) de Zell.

- Buenos dias Shinigami-sama.- Saludamos al unisono.

- Bien chicos. Hoy se integrara un nuevo grupo. Maya creo que ya lo conoces.- Me dijo Kid-sama.

- Eh?

- Que hay chicos?- Nos saludo una persona desde atras.

- Cloud!! Q-que hacer aqui?!- Pregunte sorprendida. Por que mi hermano estaba en el Shibusen?

- Que? A que viene esa pregunta? Ya sabes que tengo la edad suficiente para entrar al Shibusen, no dejare que mi tonta hermana me gane.- Me dijo sacando la lengua.

- Ha! Tu crees poder ganarme? Acabas de entrar al Shibusen!!- Le dije. Como pueden ver, no me llevo bien con mi hermano, aunque igual lo quiero... un poco.

- Hola Maya.- Me saludo la compañera de mi hermano.

- Hola Michuru!! Como estas?- Michuru y Cloud se conocen hace 2 años. Ella tiene el cabello morado y sus ojos son rosa. Sigo sin saber por que esta mas desarrollada que yo, pero es muy buena. Ella es un arma. Su forna es de una lanza.

- Bueno... Seran mandados a una mision.- Explico Kid-sama.- Tendran que cazar algunos kishins fuera de control y cuando digo algunos son muchos. Bien su mision es en Australia.

Todos salimos del Shibusen. Estabamos por dirigirnos a nuestra mision cuando, un destello nos envolvio a todos.

- Que demonios..?!- Grito Green Star.

De repente senti como si una luz segadora nos envolvio y luego desaparecio. Abri mis ojos y estabamos en el Shibusen. Que habria sido ese destello?

- YAAHOOOO!!!- Se escucho un grito proveniente de uno de los picos altos del Shibusen.

- Black Star!! Bajate de ahi!! Puedes lastimarte!!- Grito una chica pelinegra.

- Dijo Black Star?!- Pregunto sorprendido mi compañero.

- Yo creo que si.... Que Black Star no es tu padre?- Le dijo Zell.

- Si, que ya lo olvidaste idiota?

- Depende.

- Esperen!! Esa no es Tsubaki-san?- Pregunto Kairi.

- Tienes razon! Es mi mama! Que hace ella aqui! Y tiene otra ropa!!- Grito Green Star.

- Espera.... No puede ser... Ahora vengo!!- DIje corriendo a donde se encontraba la mama de Green Star.

- Emm... Disculpe, Tsubaki-san....- Le dije.

- Si di--- Maka-chan?- Me pregunto extrañada.

- Yo? no se equivoca, yo me llamo Maya. Queria hacerle una pregunta.- Le dije.

- Emm... si adelante Maya-chan.- Dijo la mama de Green Star un poco sorprendida.

- En que año estamos?- Le pregunte.

- 2009, por?- Me respondio extrañada.

- 2009!!- Pense y sali corriendo donde se encontraba mi grupo.

- Y que averiguaste?- Me pregunto Zell.

- Estamos en el año 2009!! Viajamos 15 años en el tiempo!!- Grite.

- COMO?!?!

- Asi es, le pregunte a la mama de Green Star y me dijo que estamos en el 2009! Como hicimos para llegar aqui?- Pregunte.

- No tengo ni idea...- Dijo serio Zell.

- Crees que tu papa sepa?- Le pregunto Kairi.

- A esta edad... a los 15 años, mi padre todavia no era el director. Estaba mi abuelo. Vallamos a preguntarle a el.- Dijo Zell.

- Bien, segun lo que me contaron mis padres el Shibusen sigue igual asi que vallamos a la Death Room!!- Finalize y fuimos corriendo a la Death Room.

_**...:::Maka POV:::...**_

- Nunca mas quiero ver una clase de Stein!!- Grito Liz espantada. Resulta que hoy el profesor Stein diseco a un Kishin que estaba ahi tirado y era uno de los mas raros que habia visto... No tenia forma humana ya.... Tenia una mascara y un agujero en el estomago (Ustedes me entienden, era un hollow XD)

- Saben donde estan Tsubaki-chan y Black Star?- Pregunte.

- Como siempre, ya sabes, Black Star con sus tonterias siempre involucra a la preocupada Tsubaki.- Me dijo Soul a mi lado.

- Heheh, si tienes razon.

En ese momento llegaron Tsubaki y Black Star, este tenia unos cuantos golpes y un poco de sangre que salia de su cabeza.

- No lloren por mi!! El gran Black Star ya esta aqui!!- Grito a todo pulmon.

- Ven idiota, te llevaremos a la enfermeria.- Dijo Soul mientras lo agarraba de la remera y lo arrastraba. Pronto el, Black Star y Kid desaparecieron entre las personas.

- Dios.. espero que este bien.- Dijo Tsubaki precupada.

- No te precupes Tsubaki, sabes que ese chico tiene la cabeza mas dura.- Le dijo Liz.

- Si tienes razon.- Dijo ella un poco mas calmada.

Estabamos hablando y en un momento me cai al suelo. Levante mi vista y pude ver que una chica habia chocado conmigo.

- Maya estas bien?!- Le grito un niño rubio.

- Si... Disculpa---.- Se quedo petrificada, y yo tambien. Esta chica... se parece mucho ami.... Vi al niño rubio que estaba a su lado. Tenia la misma exprecion y aparte me recordaba a alguien... Era identico a Soul!! Solo que era rubio y con ojos verdes!! Esperen... Rubio y con ojos verdes?!?!

- Hey... chica... como te llamas?- Le pregunto Liz sorprendida, al parecer no era la unica que noto el parecido.

- Yo? Me llamo Maya Evans, por?- Dijo extrañada.

- EVANS?!?!- Grite. Las chicas se quedaron mirandome.

- Que tiene ese apellido?- Pregunto Chrona.

- Evans es el.... es el... ES EL APELLIDO DE SOUL!!- Grite espantada. Que era esto? Una chica muy parecida ami y con el apellido de Soul... esto me esta asustando.

- Soul? Te refieres a Soul Eater Evans?- Me pregunto la chica desconocida.

- Si...

- Ese Soul es mi padre.- Me quede petrificada... padre? padre?! PADRE?!?!

- Y.. quien es tu madre?- Se animo a preguntar Tsubaki.

- Mi mama se llama Maka Albarn, que no eres tu?- dijo señalandome. Yo su madre?! Eso quiere decir que...

- Soul y yo..... tenemos una hija...?- Pregunte asustada.

- Y no solo una hija, tambien estoy yo, me llamo Cloud Evans.- Me dijo el chico rubio de antes.

Estaba en shock. Soul y yo... con 2 hijos?! Osea que deberiamos de estar casados y.... Dioss!!! ESTO SI ES UNA SORPRESA!! Estoy feliz!!! Esperen... no deberia de reaccionar asi no? Yo amo a Soul pero no puedo dejar que se entere.... pero si vamos a tener 2 hijos, tarde o temprano se lo dire, y aparte el tambien me corresponderia!! Ahora estoy feliz...

- Maka-chan?- Me pregunto preocupada Tsubaki.

- Si Tsubaki-chan?- Dije tranquila.

- Amm nada....

- Green Star ahi esta tu mama que no le diras nada?- Le pregunto Maya a un chico con el mismo peinado de Black Star solo que su cabello era negro.

- Yo quiero salir de aqui y regresar al 2024!!- Grito este.

- 2024?! Que quieres decir con eso?- Pregunte.

- Si, asi es mama. Nosotros somos de 15 años en el futuro. Estabamos por ir a una mision cuando derepente una luz son invadio y aparecimos en este año.- Me explico mi "hija".

- Entiendo... Tu eres el hijo de Kid no?.- Le pregunte al chico con 3 lineas en la cabeza.

- S-si asi es..- Respondio algo timido... me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quien.

- Y dime Green Star... Si tu padre se llama Black Star... tu madre se llama Tsubaki Nakatsukasa?- Le pregunto temerosa Tsubaki.

- Si.

- Yo pense que Black Star estaba enamorado de otra chica...- Dijo con un tono feliz Tsubaki.

- Y dime... hijo de Kid.- Le decia Liz pero este la interrumpio.

- Zell, Death the Zell.- Se presento con una reverencia. Este chico es un poco bipolar... o me parece ami?

- Bien... Si Kid es tu padre... Quien es tu madre?- Le pregunto.

- Ella.- Señalo a Chrona.

- Y-Y-Yo?!.- Drito sonrojada.

- Si, tu eres mi madre.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- No se lidiar con esto...- Dijo Chrona todavia sonrojada.

- Oigan! Deberian de estar contentas! Tienen hijos con los chicos que aman, que no es suficiente?- Pregunto Liz como si nada.

- Y-Yo nunca dije q-que estuviera e-enamorada de Shinigami-kun!!- Grito Chrona toda roja.

- Si como no.- Le respondio Liz.

Estuvimos hablando con nuestros "hijos". Que suerte que los chicos no estuvieran. Si Soul hubiera estado aqui no se que haria.. Simplemente querria que me tragara la tierra.

_**...:::15 años en el futuro:::...**_

_**...:::General POV:::...**_

- Y ahora que haremos Kid?- Le pregunto Shinigami-sama a su hijo.

- No lo se padre.... No entiendo como pudieron retroceder 15 años... Esto debe ser por culpa de algo o alguien...- Dijo este.

- Asi es.... Es mi culpa.- Dijo una persona detras de ellos. Se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con una mujer con un vertido largo hasta el piso rojo. Su cabello era rojo sangre y sus ojos tambien.

- Quien eres tu?!- Pregunto el nuevo director del Shibusen.

- Soy Karin (Nada que ver con Naruto) , la bruja del tiempo.- Dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

- Tu eres la responsable de que el mejor equipo del Shibusen este 15 años en el pasado?!- Dijo exaltado el Shinigami.

- Asi es... Si no quieren verlos morir tendran que entregarme el Shibusen...

_Continuara..._

**Si lo se... un poco bobo, pero se me salen las neuronas XD Bien, los caps de mis otros fanfics los subire en la semana.**

_~~¿Review?~~_


End file.
